24 Carat Gold
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Rimming, Come Play, Facial

**24 Carat Gold**

Being away from Blaine for the last month and a half has not been as easy as Kurt thought it would be. He doesn't know why he thought it would be as "easy as pie" because if there is one thing that Kurt Hummel knows for sure it is that pie is not easy to make at all. In fact, pie is a hell of a lot of work and Kurt doesn't even know why anyone would think to say something is as "easy as pie". Cake, cake is easy to make and tastes better than pie. Why can't relationships be as easy as cake?

Rolling his eyes at himself and scrubbing the palm of his hand over his face, Kurt turns from his place in front of the refrigerator to stare at his naked boyfriend lying spread eagle on the floor.

"Are you going to come over here and eat my ass or are you just going to drink that syrup?" Blaine asks, fisting his right hand around his cock and using his left hand to work himself open for Kurt's tongue.

Kurt whimpers, slamming the refrigerator door closed and popping the cap of the chocolate syrup open. He pads over to where Blaine is lying and drops to his knees on the blanket they laid out. His lips seal to Blaine's and he wrestles his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moans, pushing his hips up, stabbing the wet tip of his cock into Kurt's bellybutton. Breaking the kiss and looking between them, Kurt's cock throbs at seeing the trail of come attaching Blaine's cock to his belly.

If it were up to him, Kurt would continue just like this and let Blaine blow his load into his bellybutton, but Blaine specifically asked to be eaten out on their last Skype date and Kurt would never deny Blaine anything. Leaning forward, Kurt begins sucking kisses into Blaine's neck and down his chest, dipping his warm, wet tongue into Blaine's cute little bellybutton. Blaine's breath catches when Kurt sucks around the head of his cock, collecting the come dripping from his slit and swallowing it down. Kurt pulls back with a pop, licking his lips and nuzzling his nose into the curve of Blaine's pelvis.

Blaine whines, lifting his hips and trying to get Kurt to move lower. Kurt sits back, reaching for the chocolate syrup. The cold syrup hits Blaine's heated skin and he hisses, trying to adjust. Kurt's mouth follows shortly behind, clearing Blaine's tan skin of the thick, sticky liquid. Again, Kurt pulls back and reaches for the bottle of syrup. He places the syrup between his knees and reaches for Blaine's legs with sticky fingers. Gently and comfortably, he arranges Blaine's legs on his shoulders before reaching for the bottle again. This time the cold syrup hits a more sensitive area of Blaine's body and he jerks, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

The first swipe of Kurt's tongue across his pucker is magical. His eyes roll back and the arch of his back slides his legs further up Kurt's shoulders until he is griping Kurt's head with his thighs. Kurt's hands reach up to curl into the deep v of Blaine's hips as he stiffens his tongue, pushing inside of Blaine.

Blaine cries out, thanking God, the Academy, and everyone else that Rachel decided she needed to work on her sex appeal in front of a full length mirror that just happened to be forty-five minutes away by subway. He couldn't be quiet even if he was gagged.

Kurt's tongue picks up speed, thrusting into his ass and then pulling out to circle his rim before pushing back in. Blaine's mind is blown and way sooner than he expected he begins to feel the tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm. The burn begins in his belly, extending up to the tips of his fingers and down to the tips of his toes. Bringing his hand down, Blaine jerks himself rough and fast, curling his toes behind Kurt's head. One well timed suck to the rim of his asshole is all it takes for Blaine to explode, ropes of semen shooting from the tip of his dick and dripping down his fist.

Kurt licks Blaine through his orgasm, waiting until Blaine is limp and breathing heavily before climbing up his body and resting his bare ass on Blaine's chest. Kurt fists his angry, red cock and tugs franticly. Whimpers and moans escape Kurt's lips, getting louder as Kurt comes closer to his release. Blaine watches Kurt's fist fly over his cock, loving the wet sound of Kurt's come lubricating his hand and dick.

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine for and second before snapping his shut and demanding in a choked voice that Blaine do the same. Blaine's eyes close just in time for the first strike of Kurt's come across his cheek and it just keeps coming. When Kurt finally drops to rest against Blaine's chest his face is covered in Kurt's come.

Blaine cracks his eyes open as Kurt's tongue meets the skin of his cheek, licking up the bitter taste of himself. Blaine stays still as Kurt cleans him with his tongue, willing his heart to stop pounding against his ribcage. When Kurt finishes he pulls Blaine into a kiss and Blaine can taste himself, chocolate, and Kurt.

"We need to get cleaned up," Kurt whispers into Blaine's sweaty hair.

"When did she say she'll be back?" Blaine asks.

"An hour," Kurt replies.

"We've got plenty of time," Blaine says, reaching for the syrup and rolling on top of Kurt.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes. This is for the wonderful xoxocullenluverxoxo. Thank you for being such a great reviewer. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up.**

**Listen to: "Freak Me" by Silk while you read this for double the pleasure.**


End file.
